Eu sou um Malfoy
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: O que se passava pela mente de Draco no momento em que o Avada Kedavra atingiu Dumbledore no alto da torre de astronomia? Quais os últimos pensamentos do sonserino antes de ter que ir embora de Hogwarts?


**Eu sou um Malfoy**

O feixe de luz verde passou ao meu lado, eu senti o seu gelo arrepiar minha espinha e me deixar diante da morte. O tempo para que aquele feitiço atingisse o homem a minha frente era de menos de um segundo, mas ainda assim consegui olhar no fundo dos olhos azuis antes que se fechassem e vi a esperança que aquele tolo ainda tinha em mim.

E então ele se foi.

Seu corpo foi jogado por sobre o balaustre da torre e caiu no vazio da noite. O velho tolo que acreditava em mim morrera como eu jamais pensei que pudesse acontecer, ainda que fosse meu dever matá-lo, de alguma forma imaginava que ele era imortal. Mas ele era apenas um homem, um velho, apenas Dumblebore.

- Vamos. - Gritou Snape ao meu lado.

Eu senti a mão pesada do algoz do diretor me pegar pelos ombros e me forçar a descer as escadas que levariam para algum corredor que em seu lugar nos levaria para outra escada e assim em diante até que chegássemos à saída. Estava tudo vazio, os alunos estavam em suas camas dormindo ou conversando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ir embora com comensais em seu encalço, indo embora para um destino que era incerto e negro. Eu sempre fui arrogante o suficiente para dizer que minha vida era muito melhor do que a de todos eles, afinal eu sou um Malfoy, mas naquele momento em que eu ia embora sem olhar para trás, naquele momento eu tinha inveja deles.

Eu realmente não olhei para trás, eu não quis olhar, porque se eu olhasse fracassaria e eu não podia fracassar, voltar atrás, eu tinha que continuar, a vida de meus pais dependia disso. Entretanto não tive forças para apenas continuar andando quando chegamos ao salão principal e tia Belatriz riu alto andando por cima das mesas derrubando as travessas, louças e talheres que os alunos usavam. Eu olhei para trás e nunca me esquecerei do que vi.

Os feitiços de tia Belatriz voaram pelo salão destruindo tudo por seu caminho. As flâmulas no teto rasgaram e queimaram, os vidros coloridos do enorme vitrô estilhaçou-se jorrando seus cacos por sobre o chão e mesas. As cadeiras foram derrubadas. As grandes ampolas que marcavam os pontos das casas já não mais existiam e suas pedras preciosas jaziam mortas no chão. Tia Belatriz riu mais alto sentindo o prazer na alma, eu só conseguia ter vontade de chorar. Dei um passo atrás quando a dor me atingiu com violência queimando minha alma e destruindo qualquer força que eu tivesse. Meus olhos não conseguiram impedir as lágrimas de caírem, elas rolaram soltas por meu rosto alvo e frio enquanto eu olhava desolado para o que restara do grande salão e me dava conta que ali não fora destruído apenas uma parte da escola, fora destruído qualquer tipo de esperança que vira nos olhos azuis.

Tolo Dumbledore. Não havia esperança, nunca haveria, estava tão morto quanto as esmeraldas que rolaram pelo chão até meu pé. Me abaixei e pegue a pedra em minha mão e me recordei dos momentos em que tive que me esforçar para ganhar os pontos para a Sonserina ou quando fazia com que as outras casas perdessem seus pontos. Lembrei-me das aulas e jogos de quadribol, das conversas na sala comunal e até mesmo das meninas com quem ficara escondido pelos cantos da escola. Parecia que tinha sido em outra vida. Lembrei-me de minha própria esperança, eu poderia ter tido outro futuro, talvez ser só mais um aluno na multidão que teria que se preocupar com os exames próximos. Eu poderia ter um futuro, terminar a escola, arranjar algum emprego e me casar com uma linda mulher que me daria carinho e filhos. Alguém que me amasse. Eu poderia... se não fosse um Malfoy.

A esmeralda deslizou devagar pelos meus dedos trêmulos e caiu fazendo barulho no chão contrastando com a lágrima que bateu silenciosamente ao seu lado deixando naquele chão de pedra o meu pesar, o meu pedido de perdão.

Virei sobre meus calcanhares e continuei meu caminho seguindo Snape por onde ele ia até chegarmos aos portões de Hogwarts. Os comensais passaram os portões e se viraram me esperando. Eu deveria ir até eles e fazer a aparatação acompanhada, mas hesitei e olhei para trás. O castelo estava lindo, suas luzes brilhavam entre a noite. Novamente me lembrei do passado, lembrei dos dias mais felizes que eu tive e que foram dentro daquelas paredes, lembrei como me sentia seguro ali, longe da arrogância dos meus pais, longe de suas ambições e mandos, ali era minha casa. Eu queria voltar para dentro, mas não podia. A dor da verdade me atingiu brutalmente, eu jamais voltaria para aquele castelo. Eu era um homem marcado, fadado a tomar o lugar do meu pai no ciclo de Voldemort ou morrer em seu lugar.

Apertei os olhos com força e enxuguei as lágrimas antes de me virar novamente e andar até o lado de Snape que me segurou com força pelo braço puxando para mais perto. Vimos os outros comensais aparatarem e então, quando todos já tinham ido, sobrou só nós dois. Snape olhava para o castelo com saudades, seus negros olhos estavam perdidos em lembranças. Éramos dois homens sujos que precisavam sair daquele lugar antes que as doloridas lembranças nos fizesse tomar atitudes idiotas.

- Eu também sentirei saudades. - Disse antes de me abraçar com força no corpo dele e o sentir rodopiando para desaparatar.

Eu me abracei com mais força e despedi-me de minha possível vida normal, a vida que Dumbledore tinha esperanças para mim, a vida que eu jamais teria, afinal eu sou um homem amaldiçoado, eu sou um Malfoy.


End file.
